Submissive
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Osomatsu yang pasrah menerima perlakuan adik-adiknya. Warning: All x Osomatsu, Uke!Osomatsu, Yaoi, Incest, dan OOC.
**Submissive**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: Kumpulan drabble,** _ **Yaoi,**_ **R-18** _ **, Incest**_ **dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-san milik Akatsuka Fujio**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Spank**_ **(Choromatsu x Osomatsu)**

 **.**

Choromatsu tak lagi bisa menahan kekesalannya. Rasanya amarahnya ingin meledak keluar. Ulah Osomatsu kali ini benar-benar kelewatan. Andai sang kakak tak memakan puding miliknya—lagi—tanpa izin, Choromatsu pasti tak akan bersikap demikian.

Sesekali Osomatsu sepertinya memang harus diberi pelajaran.

"Hm...Choromatsu kau yakin ingin melakukan itu? Aku kan sudah minta maaf.."

Choromatsu mendengus tak setuju. Maaf saja tidaklah cukup. Choromatsu ingin Osomatsu merasakan balasannya. "Osomatsu- _niisan_ kau sudah bertingkah kelewat menyebalkan. Cepat buka celanamu!"

Osomatsu berjengit, wajahnya sedikit merona. Buka celana? Di hadapan Choromatsu? Ukh—menelan ludah paksa, Osomatsu memilih tuk bungkam. Meski agak ragu Osomatsu tetap membuka celana yang ia kenakan—sambil mata tak berani menatap balik Choromatsu. Osomatsu yakin wajahnya pasti memerah sempurna.

"Mendekatlah _nii-san_." Choromatsu mendaratkan bokongnya pada sofa. "Aku akan memukul bokongmu."

Eh?

Kedip.

EHHH?

Osomatsu menganga sempurna. Hukuman yang ia dapat pukulan pada bokong? Ayolah ia bukan lagi anak kecil sekarang. Hukuman semacam itu tak pantas lagi untuknya. Padahal otaknya tadi sudah membayangkan berbagai 'hukuman' yang mungkin akan Choromatsu berikan. Memukul bokong jauh dari ekspektasinya.

"Choromatsu aku bukan anak-anak lagi—"

"Osomatsu- _niisan_ kau tidak boleh protes! Ini hukuman untukmu."

 _Sigh_.

Dengan terpaksa Osomatsu menyanggupinya. Kaki perlahan dilangkahkan, mendekati Choromatsu yang menunggu dirinya mendekat. Awalnya Osomatsu berpikir tuk kabur, tapi sayang Choromatsu lebih dulu menarik dirinya. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat pada pangkuan Choromatsu. Memberikan akses bagi pandangan sang adik pada bokong Osomatsu yang terpampang bebas.

"Ukh...Cepatlah lakukan Choromatsu. Rasanya aneh kalau berlama-lama seperti in—AAKHH—"

 **Plak**. Choromatsu memberikan satu tamparan yang lumayan keras—meninggalkan bekas merah pada bokong Osomatsu.

"Sa-Sakit! Apa yang kau lakuka—"

 **Plak**. Kembali, satu tamparan diberikan. Osomatsu hampir mengeluarkan air mata. Rasanya seperti tersengat, sakit bukan main. Choromatsu sepertinya tak berniat lembut padanya.

"Cho-Choromatsu pelan-pelan— _aakh_ —sakit!"

Tamparan demi tamparan tak henti Choromatsu berikan. Rasa sakit semakin terasa, namun kini ada tambahan lainnya. Entah mengapa, meski bokongnya memar, Osomatsu merasa miliknya menegang. Sesuatu yang tidak baik. Osomatsu yakin Choromatsu akan menertawakannya.

"Osomatsu- _nii-san_ kau baik-baik saja?'" Choromatsu menghentikan kegiatannya, sedikit iba melihat Osomatsu yang tiba-tiba berubah diam. Diusapnya perlahan bokong yang memerah, berusaha meredam rasa sakit yang baru ia berikan. "Aku kelewatan ya?"

Osomatsu ingin sekali menjawab, namun ia harus menahan suaranya. Elusan pada bokongnya yang sakit, membuat desahan hendak keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tengah sensitif sekarang, dan perlakuan Choromatsu membuatnya merinding menahan nikmat.

"Kalau begitu kita hentikan saja. Kau boleh bangun sekarang _nii-san_ —"

"Tidak mau—"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau bangun dulu. Kau juga harus tetap di situ—"

Ya, sampai milik Osomatsu kembali tertidur tenang.

.

.

 _ **Frenchkiss**_ **(Jyushimatsu x Osomatsu)**

 _ **.**_

Kedua lidah saling beradu, saliva saling bertukar. Sesekali terdengar Osomatsu tersedak, cairan saliva terlalu banyak mengisi mulutnya. Selalu seperti itu, saliva membanjiri mulut dan dagu Osomatsu—tiap kali ia mendapatkan ciuman 'hangat' dari Jyushimatsu. Awalnya risih, tapi sekarang sudah tak lagi. Osomatsu sudah terbiasa akan hal itu. Dan ia menikmatinya.

Lidah Jyushimatsu—yang entah mengapa begitu elastis—mampu mengobrak-abrik rongga mulutnya. Deratan gigi, langit-langit, lidah—semua tak luput dari sentuhannya. Padahal hanya sebuah ciuman, tapi mampu membuat Osomatsu terbuai kenikmatan.

" _Nii-san._...mulutmu manis sekali," ciuman dilepaskan. "Rasanya lezat," berganti dengan jilatan pada dagu Osomatsu yang basah.

Osomatsu mendesah, sambil tetap berusaha menormalkan deru nafasnya. Senyuman nakal nampak pula ia berikan, mencoba semakin menggoda Jyushimatsu yang tengah menatapnya lapar. Osomatsu tau, satu ciuman tak akan cukup bagi adiknya. Dan ia pun tau, dirinya juga merasa demikian.

"Kalau begitu, cium aku lagi Jyushimatsu—telan habis semuanya..."

Lidah yang sengaja terjulur keluar langsung dilahap seketika. Gigitan lembut dan hisapan pelan pun dilakukan, mencoba merangsang desahan Osomatsu tuk kembali terdengar. Jyushimatsu menyukai suara itu—sangat menyukainya. Desahan Osomatsu selalu sukses membangkitkan nafsunya.

Jyushimatsu tak pernah bisa bersikap polos di depan kakak tertuanya.

" _Nii...san_...hmm—"

Rambut yang tersisir rapi, kini tak lagi nampak demikian. Keringat mulai ikut membasahi tubuh mereka yang saling menempel—seakan tak rela jika ada jarak di antara keduanya. Lagipula semakin panas yang dirasa, ciuman akan semakin menggairahkan.

Keduanya sangat menantikan hal itu.

Puas bermain dengan lidah, Jyushimatsu beralih menekan langit-langit mulut sang kakak. Sengaja hendak memaksa Osomatsu kehilangan akal sehatnya. Sensitifitas yang tinggi selalu membuatnya demikian. Ya, Jyushimatsu sangat mengetahuinya, ia terlalu sering melakukan perbuatan barusan. Mereka berdua terlalu sering berciuman mesra—tapi tak ada satu pun yang pernah merasa bosan.

" _Hha—aahn—_ " Osomatsu tak dapat berkata-kata, pikirannya tak lagi fokus—ia hanya bisa mencengkram helai rambut Jyushimatsu, meminta tuk semakin memperdalam lagi ciumannya.

" _Nii-san..."_

Ciuman sejenak terlepas, memberi kesempatan Osomatsu tuk bernafas. Namun belum puas udara terhirup, ciuman kembali dilanjutkan. Terus begitu, berulang-ulang Jyushimatsu lakukan. Sengaja—agar Osomatsu tak hilang kesadaran. Jyushimatsu tak ingin kesenangannya berakhir cepat, seperti saat pertama kali mereka melakukannya—Osomatsu hilang kesadaran, tat kala oksigen menipis di dalam paru-parunya.

.

.

 _ **Nipple Play**_ **(Karamatsu x Osomatsu)**

.

Pilin – cubit - jilat – hisap – gigit.

Sedaritadi hanya itu yang Karamatsu lakukan, bermain dengan puting Osomatsu yang agak membengkak. Seakan tak puas, padahal setengah jam lebih sudah terlewat dengan cepat. Ketagihan? Sepertinya demikian. Siapa yang bisa mengabaikan dua buah tonjolan kenyal yang terlihat meminta tuk dihisap? Tidak ada—Karamatsu sangat yakin akan hal itu. Terlebih ini milik Osomatsu—kakak laki-laki sekaligus gebetan hatinya.

"Ka-Kara—cukup...tak akan— _hnng_ —ada yang keluar—"

Permohonan Osomatsu diabaikan begitu saja. Karamatsu belum ingin menghentikan kegiatannya. Masih kurang, Karamatsu ingin puting sang kakak membengkak sempurna. Ia ingin melihat kedua tonjolan itu nantinya tercetak sempurna pada setiap kaus yang Osomatsu kenakan. Anggaplah ia mesum. Tak apa—bagi Karamatsu yang terpenting adalah matanya merasa puas.

"Hm...Sebentar lagi." Karamatsu berhenti sejenak. "Kau bilang aku boleh memainkan _nipple_ -mu sepuasnya bukan, _Brother_?" dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Ukh.

Osomatsu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mengisyaratkan rasa sebal yang dirasa. Memang benar ia mengatakan demikian, namun Osomatsu tak penah membayangkan akan selama ini Karamatsu memainkan tubuhnya. Sungguh, ia tersiksa. Tak bisakah Karamatsu bermain dengan bagian tubuhnya yang lain? Miliknya butuh perhatian segera. Rasanya begitu sesak, seakan miliknya ingin segera dikeluarkan dari dalam kurungan. Sebenarnya Osomatsu bisa saja memohon—tapi tidak, ia tidak akan melakukannya.

Karamatsu nanti akan besar kepala, dan kata-kata yang terlontar akan semakin menyakitkan.

"Osomatsu _nipple_ -mu begitu kenyal, lembut dan membuatku ketagihan." Karamatsu berkata sambil tangan sibuk memilin _nipple_ dihadapannnya. "Benda ini berhasil membuatku menjadi manusia kotor dan berdosa."

' _Astaga Karamatsu...'_

Jika saja ia bisa, Osomatsu ingin memutar kedua bola matanya—namun rasa nikmat akibat pilinan sang adik membuatnya tak dapat bepikir dengan benar. Karamatsu begitu handal memainkan jarinya. Begitu terlatih seperti sering ia melakukannya—ah, atau jangan-jangan itu bakat alami yang ia miliki? Entahlah—itu tak penting. Asal memuaskan tak jadi masalah—

"Hei Osomatsu..."

Jilatan terhenti sejenak.

"Hm...?"

"Apakah kau bisa mencapai puncak kenikmatan hanya dengan aku bermain dengan _nipple_ nakal mu?"

Hening.

'Eh?' Osomatsu terdiam. Ejakulasi hanya dengan ransangan pada putingnya? Bisakah ia? Sepertinya tidak, hanya memainkan bagian atas tubuhnya tak akan cukup tuk memaksanya keluar. Osomatsu yakin dirinya tak sesensitif itu.

"Kurasa—hha—tidak..."

"Heee..." Karamatsu membalas dengan senyuman, Osomatsu merasa tak enak tiba-tiba. "Bagaiana kalau kita buktikan saja, _Brother_?"

Puting Osomatsu dicubit dengan sengaja. Osomatsu refleks berteriak—sekaligus mendesah karena nikmat. Karamatsu menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Apakah kau bisa melakukannya atau tidak."

Ya. Kalau sudah begini, Osomatsu hanya bisa pasrah—dan mendesah keras menerima kenikmatan.

.

.

 _ **Sex Toys**_ **(Todomatsu x Osomatsu)**

.

Todomatsu menjilat bibir bawahnya, saat ini ia benar-benar merasa terangsang. Pemandangan didepannya terlalu erotis. Ditambah dengan desahan yang meraung-raung—sungguh Todomatsu merasa celana yang ia kenakan mulai menyempit. Miliknya sedari tadi menegang, dan kesalahan sedikit saja mungkin akan membuatnya 'keluar'. Ia tak menyangka, 'menonton' Osomatsu yang tengah bermain dengan sebuah dildo berukuran besar—dihadapannya—membuatnya hampir hilang akal.

"Osomatsu- _niisan_...Bagaimana mainan yang kubelikan?" Todomatsu bertanya seraya tangan membelai surai Osomatsu dengan lembut. "Kau suka?"

Tak ada suara yang menyahut, hanya anggukan kepala yang membalas. Osomatsu tak mampu menjawab dengan kata-kata, terlalu sibuk dengan mainan barunya. Ukurannya yang pas, membuat dildo itu tak henti-henti 'menubruk' titik kenimatan Osomatsu. Benar-benar sukses membuatnya terlena.

"Mau kubantu?" Todomatsu merapatkan diri, satu tangan ikut menyentuh dildo yang dimainkan—sedangkan lidahnya sibuk menjilat daun telinga Osomatsu dengan gerakan sensual. " _Nii-san_..."

" _Akhh_ —"

Dengan tiba-tiba Todomatsu menggerakkan tangannya. Mendorong masuk dildo dengan kasar—membuat Osomatsu mendongakkan kepala menahan nikmat. Dorongan dan tarikan berulang Todomatsu lakukan. Gerakannya pun semakin kecang dan bertenaga. Ia tak terlalu memperdulikan Osomatsu yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

Karena Todomatsu tau, Osomatsu tak akan menolak perlakuan kasarnya. Kakak tertuanya pasti malah menikmatinya.

"Enak?"

Osomatsu menganggukkan kepala, Todomatsu menyeringai dalam diam.

"Aku punya hadiah lainnya untukmu..."

Yang semula menatap sayu—tiba-tiba Osomatsu membelalakkan kedua matanya. Jeritan tanpa suara ia keluarkan. Getaran pada dildo membuat dirinya terasa tersengat. Sungguh, Osomatsu tak tau jikalau dildo dianusnya juga memiliki fungsi sebagai vibrator. Todomatsu memang pandai memilihkan hadiah.

"To— _aahhn_ —Todomatsu—"

"Ya?"

Todomatsu tersenyum puas. Osomatsu semakin terlihat berantakan. Rambutnya mencuat kesembarang arah, pakaiannya nampak kusut dan nyaris terbuka, saliva juga sudah menuruni dagu dengan deras. Osomatsu benar-benar kacau, dan itu karena ulahnya. Mendominasi sang kakak memanglah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Dan Todomatsu tak sabar ingin kembali memainkan mainan lainnya—yang sudah ia siapkan untuk anus Osomatsu yang terlihat masih kelaparan.

.

.

 _ **Blowjob**_ **(Ichimatsu x Osomatsu)**

.

Osomatsu menatap sayu, pipinya merona dengan sempurna. Kakinya terus bergerak, memijit sebuah benda yang tengah sukses mengeras dan tegang. Cairan bening namun lengket terasa membasahi jari-jari kakinya. Osomatsu tak jijik, ia malah merasa puas—berhasil membuat Ichimatsu mengeram penuh nikmat tat kala miliknya terpijat kaki Osomatsu dengan leluasa.

S&M?

Bukan—ini bukanlah permainan S&M—sungguh. Osomatsu hanya menyanggupi permintaan sang adik saja.

Permintaan yang terkadang tak masuk akal, namun mesum luar biasa.

"I-Ichimatsu...milikmu berdenyut-denyut..." Osomatsu menelan ludahnya dengan paksa, merasa _horny_ melihat pemandangan didepannya. "Kau ingin 'keluar'?"

"Ia hanya merasa senang saja Osomatsu," Ichimatsu memberi seringaian seksi.

Melihat itu Osomatsu pun semakin nakal, semakin giat memijiti milik Ichimatsu. Naik-turun-cubit kecil—dilakukan berulang-ulang. Cairan yang keluar pun semakin banyak. Aroma yang tercipta pun tercium dengan jelas—membuat tubuh Osomatsu kian memanas. Ia ingin tak hanya sekedar kaki yang menyentuh. Tangan dan rongga mulutnya gatal ingin ikut mencicipi.

Osomatsu sangat menginginkannya.

"I-Ichi—"

Osomatsu mendesah seraya menurunkan tubuhnya. Menatap memohon pada Ichimatsu yang tengah menelan ludah paksa. Seksi—sungguh seksi, Ichimatsu berpikir demikian. Osomatsu yang selalu menampakkan cengiran polos—dan bodoh—kini berubah begitu menggoda. Hanya melihat wajah Osomatsu saja membuat Ichimatsu hampir ejakulasi seketika.

"Kau nakal Osomatsu...nakal sekali," Ichimatsu bekata sambil satu tangan sibuk menyisir helai Osomatsu. "Kau harus dihukum. Hisap milikku."

Tak perlu waktu lama, Osomatsu segera mengiyakan. Ini yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Rasa khas yang sedari tadi ingin ia rasakan.

"Hmm..."

Cup.

Kecupan-kecupan ringan perlahan Osomatsu berikan pada unjung penis yang mengeras. Jilatan pun selanjutnya ikut mengiringi aksinya. Tak ada satu bagian yang terlewat olehnya. Semua cairan yang mengalir berhasil Osomatsu bersihkan tanpa tersisa. Puas? Kurang, ia ingin lagi. Osomatsu ingin menghisap habis seluruh cairan lezat itu. Osomatsu ingin memerah 'susu' Ichimatsu yang belum sempat dimuntahkan.

Sebut saja ia serakah. Osomatsu tak akan memperdulikannya.

" _I-ta-daki-ma-su..._ "

Osomatsu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, memasukan milik Ichimatsu sedikit demi sedikit kedalamnya. Gigi sengaja mengenai, Osomatsu tau Ichimatsu menyukai tindakannya. Hisapan dan jilatan bertubi-tubi diberikan. Sentuhan dan pijitan lembut tak lupa pula tuk dilakukan—pada dua buah telur kembar yang menggantung meminta perhatian.

Ichimatsu dibuat kembali mengeram. _Service_ yang diberikan membuatnya terbang ke awan. Kakaknya memang yang paling hebat, tak heran jikalau Ichimatsu tak dapat menahan benihnya tuk keluar lebih lama.

.

* * *

 **TAMAT**

* * *

.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca fic ini dan maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan *bows* Dikarenakan episode 24 yang membuat saya baper, saya pun membuat cerita ini untuk balas dendam. *cry*

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
